undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Worlds
"War of the Worlds" is an Undertale AU made by the author, Omniversia999. It is inspired by crossover AUs such as Divergent Collisions. Story Once upon a time, a human fell down the mountain to stumble upon a world of monsters. Monsters that were capable of reason, and the human befriended every last one of them (apart from Jerry, that twerp) and eventually freed them from their prison. But the kid had a power unlike any other, a power given to her the moment she fell in. And something within the child, named Frisk, seized the opportunity. Chara, as the special something was called, used Frisk to do genocide on the whole Underground, numerous times over and over and over again. But as the fun passed, Chara became more and more bored. But, neither of them know of the upcoming threat of the Void, only Gaster knew. He knew that he could not do a thing about it. When the vale hit 100, Chara decided to erase the world, and that was when the Void opened, spilling in beings from other worlds and knocking Frisk out cold, freezing her in time as thousands of beings from other worlds hit. These strange beings, being very new to each other, at first were greeted with confusion, but due to an intentional spout-out in the crowd, things became ugly. Worlds meshed together, and beings from those worlds immediately declared war on one another, turned the universe into a battleground. The war lasted for years, different factions fighting for control. After a long battle, Bowser Koopa found himself to be ruler of the universe and all its inhabitants. Once he found out about the unique characteristics of souls from Undertale characters, he quickly ordered any who remained to be rounded up, and whatever research they had to be used for his kingdom. The DETERMINATION experiments Alphys formerly went in were once again active, being manned by some of the Koopa King's greatest minds. He didn't just test monsters, but various objects and creatures. Mostly, the DETERMINATION was incompatible with the creatures, creating Abominations that were locked away along with the Amalgamates. However, there were three successes, including a black flower soaked in blood. Five human years passed, and the time bubble freezing Frisk disappears, leaving them stranded and without any clue about what the hell happened when Chara erased the world, or rather, attempted to. Character Roles Frisk Frisk, being frozen in time for five years, has no idea about what happened. She is rather insecure and feels guilty about the Genocide routes, even though she was being used as a puppet. Frisk retains her original appearance with dark blue pants and slight feminine atributes. She is a hardcore pacifist that would do anything to redeem her actions in the Genocide routes, and later on, something else. "I've seen many things before, but this is new and NOT good. It's about time I should save everyone." Holly Holly is a sentient flower similar to Flowey. She is more mature than him, yet like Flowey, Holly's sense of compassion was damaged, and gained the desire to kill. She is crafty, yet unfamiliar with humans, and tends to call them 'twolegs' for some reason. Her apperance is similar to Flowey, only she has black petals, as well as a pair of leaves for arms. She takes Flowey's role. Themes * Friendly Floral Fiend (Your Best Friend) * The Darkest Forest (You Best Nightmare) * Epilogue (Finale) "Listen here, twoleg! You might've spared some creatures, but there are beings even I am unfamiliar with that are even harsher than the last batch! You'd be lucky to receive your first scab halfway!" Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle takes the role of Toriel in this AU. She is the Caretaker of the Ruined Castle and the only surviving princess of Equestria after the war. After the death of her friends and mentor, she fled to the Ruins to take refuge and mourn for their deaths, knowing all was lost. Being a nerdy princess, she is still a pretty big bookworm, and even sometimes borrows books from the neighboring library once she found out that they were friendly. Deep down, she still holds a great guilt. She wears a modified version of Toriel's robe. Themes * A Brand New World (Fallen Down) * Post-War Tension (Unnecessary Tension) * Broken Spirit (Heartache) "It's true I hadn't been a good friend, Frisk, but the war taught me to be better. And judging by what you have just done, you deserve to be the Princess of Friendship more than me. I know you can do it!" Spike Spike the Dragon was the former assistant of Twilight Sparkle. Before the war, he was abused by Twilight and her friends, whom went on adventures and left him to do the laundry. But the death of the other Elements had caused the bearer of Magic to realize what a fool she was to treat him like that, and adopted him as her little brother. He ages twice as slow as a normal human, and takes an original major role. In Genocide, he joins his sister in battle. "We're a lot alike, ya know. Both of us being pushed around by forces beyond our control. I just wish that it was not the case." Bender Bender takes the Recluse Role. He has the same personality, being quite the jerk, yet he has a soft side hidden under his metallic exterior, and is literally dependent on alcohol. Whenever he is especially rude to the monsters of the Ruined Castle, he is punished by having a magnet shoved onto him, which causes him to go haywire and sing. Themes * Robot Riot (Ghost Fight) "Heh, heh, feisty little one. Reminds me of the floozies I once saw!" Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith of Dimension W-19 take an original major role. When the Void opened and random characters and locations spilled from their reality, it was Rick himself who was the one who started the war. He is the smartest man in his universe and a fully-functional alcoholic. His grandson bears a disdain towards him because of that, yet he was dragged into Rick's adventures after the Smiths were killed. Theme * Rick and Morty (Overworld Theme) Bowser Bowser takes the role of Asgore. He is the sole surviving faction leader and ruler of the universe after the events of the war. The King of the Koopas is known to act dumb and cocky, but he is intelligent enough to lead an entire universe. He has a fight in Genocide, where Holly joins forces with him. Themes * SHOWTIME! (ASGORE) * Holly Folly (Genocide Theme) "Look around you, kiddo. This entire world was built from war and bloodshed. You'd really think that the people would instantly go kind in a snap? Although, you may have heard this saying before, so why bother with this? Let's just go to the fight! SHOWTIME!" Bowser Junior Bowser Junior takes an original major role, being the son and heir of the Koopa King. He has been known to be a bit of a brat from time to time, although he still has boundaries and refuses to cross certain lines, trying his best to become the next king. When Frisk arrives at the fortress, he summons Megahammer and proceeds to attack them. Themes * Megahammer (Battle Theme) "If you think that you can defeat my dad so easily, then you'll have to get past me!" Hollyleaf Hollyleaf from the Warriors Series takes the role of Asriel. The Clans were no match for the advanced weapons of the factions, and were quickly scattered trying to flee. Hollyleaf herself was killed, her blood splashed onto a flower, which later became Holly. In the True Pacifist Route, she absorbs everyone's powers and souls to revert back to her true form. After being reminded of her true self, she releases everyone and recreates Frisk's friends. Unlike Asriel, she does not revert back to Holly. Themes * The Lost Cat of Legend (Memory) * Stars and Spirits (Hopes and Dreams) * SAVE the Galaxy (SAVE the World) * Her Theme (His Theme) "Ever since the Clans fell, and I found myself as a flower, I had an emptiness within me. I could never feel empathy for the other beings that took everything for me. It's ironic that with them inside of me, I am able to feel their compassion, their love for one another, and their love for you. They all love you so much, and something is telling me I feel the same way." Location Changes Ruined Castle The ruins of New Home, somehow taken to the surface, takes the place of the Ruins. With most of the monsters gone because of the Genocide Route, people had no trouble in robbing the place clean of whatever treasures and objects they could find, leaving most of the city in ruins. The Castle stayed mostly intact due to being maintained by Twilight, who currently lives inside Asgore's old home. It is set up backwards from the New Home in Undertale. Bowser's Keep Bowser's Keep takes the role of New Home. It is the base of operations of the monarchy, and this is the location where Bowser rules the universe from.Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious